


Sorey's Vape-a-rific Adventure!!!

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: His name.... was sorey.... his game.... was vape. Follow Sorey on his quest to become a world renoun vape champion! Will he Survive? Can his Vaping Skills save the World? Is Mikleo in this story? Will Kotaku Ever put out a good article?!All will be answered... NOW!!!!!!





	Sorey's Vape-a-rific Adventure!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mniotilta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/gifts).



Sorey grabbed his vape pen, and filled it with his Favorite Vape Juice. Another great day in Hyland! Perfect for a nice Vaping session.

 

Mikleo rolled his Amethyst Orbs (ZOMG U GAIZ THERE HE IZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), before hufing. "Sorey, we can't just vape the day away," He paused, setting the Amethyst Orbs back in his bags and pulling out the Sapphire ones (Whoever said Being a geologist was Easy?). "We should move onto the next city, and see what's up, and if there's anything there." Sorey puffed a vapor cloud at him, being half baked and half not caring. See, Sorey was on a quest to find the best Vape. The Good shit. While none of it compared to Mikleo's vape, his Personal Favorite, he wasn't opposed to trying new Vapor at all.

Mikleo's eyes looked at him, before he added, "Well, if we check out, I'm not at all opposed to brewing you more Vape." with a smirk. Sorey Smile happened when he said that, and acorns  fell out of his mouth. They weren't stopping. Where the acorns coming from. Mikleo started Crying, knowing this was who sorey really was. Zaveid got arrested for Arson, even though Acorns flooding Hyland isn't really Arson and there's no Laws against it.

After everyone at Hyland cleaned up the Acorns, A Nice lady approached them. "Excuse me," She said Softly. "Can you help me?" she asked the two. Mikleo cried again Because She wouldn't See him, and Nobody saw him because they Couldn't.  The Nice Lady Smacked Mikleo with her ponytail, launching him into space and back. "WH!!!!!" mikleo Shouted. The Smirk. "My name is Lailah! Sorey, please become my Shepard. I Need the power. You have the Chosen Vape Pen"

"Ok" Sorey Said. Mikleo Dabbed, as Lailah handed him vape. "If you use this vape, you Can make your Vape use Fire power! SIck trick." Lailah added, small smile, apple pie, large fry, and A Diet Coke! "So uhh... whats a Shepard Do?!" Sorey Yodeled ;>_>. Mikleo was making Sorey more vape from his tears. "Well you see Sorey, I can't tell you verbally, Because of Plot Reasons, but There aren't Any Rules about me Writing Down what I want to Say, Because the Writers aren't that smart, so Give me a pen." Lailah said, drinking The Worlds Entire supply of Coffee. Sorey did so, and tested out The Fire Vape with Mikleo. He noted how neat it was, and wanted to do So With Mikleo. He wanted to Be able to Put out a Fire by Using Vape.

"Here you go!!!" Lailah said, finishing up. Sorey Looked at What the paper Said, Holding the acorns in his Throat that Rose. The Paper said:

Well basically Kids The Lord of Calamity is in the North, and He's Every Final Fantasy Villain Ever: A Big bad Evil Dude Who's inconviencing the Entire World for his Own gain. Like, your Vape is able to Stop his Powers, because I've given you The Vape of Purification, but We need to Recruit A Seraphim of each Element in order to take him down. With this, we can Unlock The Fifth, Chosen Vape To defeat him. 

Sorey nodded. "Mikleo, are you ready! We gotta take Lailah's Magic Schoolbus around the world!!!"

Mikleo was angry, because The Writers forgot to Give Him A Personality.

"Good Answer" Sorey said, Grinning in a Tabletop Position. Lailah began running towards the mountains, perhaps to escape Zestiria's mediocrity, 

But Oh no!!!! A Malevolent Werewolf jumped out at them Sorey and Mikleo Ran, and Sorey pulled out his Sword, and--

"SOREY NO!!! You have to Vape away the Malevolence!"

Sorey impaled his Sword into the ground, and grabbed his sick ass vpae pen. "Alright Kaiba it's Vape time!!!" Sorey shouted. He loaded the pen with Lailah's vape, and vaped fire onto the Werewolf. it turned back into A Normal Dog, and Jumped into the River to Extinguish the Flames.

Lailah put her hand on Sorey's shoulder. "Thanks." 

"Yeah"

Suddenly, Edna Showed up! How? On a Motorcycle Why? Who knows, and who cares!! She's here, aand I like her. She chucked Dirt at him. He was going to Vape literal dirt.

Then Zaveid got out of Prison and but Dezel was there. "Yo Dezzy My man!" SOrey said. "Hey. Rose asked me to Leave because Her and Rose were having A Wedding and I Wasn't invited." Dezel said in his Typical Depressed tone. Zaveid Glared so hard at Dezel he exploded? Except for his Hat. Zaveid put it on and Said "I'm a Man of Many Sins." Everyone pointed at him and Chanted "SIN MAN SIN MAN SIN MAN" until he put on a shirt.

With this, everyone headed towards The Lord of Calamity's House.

-ONE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS DRIVING MONTAGE LATER-

"YOU!!!!" Sorey cried when seeing a Large, Malevolent Furry. He looked at them.

"End me." The furry said.

Sorey looked confused. Wha... no nO! He couldn't Kill! Vape Always wins. "NO! I hardly know You becuase You were just a Generic Plot Device!"

"I know Son... but I Can No Longer vape... but please.... Purify me with Vape before I Died"

Sorey cried for a few Moments, allowing him to be intresting, then, combined with the vaping power of his friends, made a vape cloud, and purified the man. Rose and Alisha showed up and then stabbed him. "PARTY BOYZ" Rose said. And then, everyone had a Sick Vape Party. Head Elf did as well, while dying.

Those moments made his life worth it.


End file.
